Talk:Dimentio VS Mephiles/@comment-30300307-20161023064556/@comment-24530269-20161026131210
True. Technically, Peach is practically the only Mario character so far that will beat a Sonic character. Even though i'm rooting for Sonic in every single Mario VS Sonic themed fight, i admit that Peach will indeed defeat Amy. But that's the ONLY ONE. And now, let's disprove the Mario fanboys. (WARNING: Pretty vulgar language coming; NOT in any way directed at you, but at the fanboys.) "But Wither, what about Bowser VS Eggman ?" Two points: #Metal Sonic/Madness/Overlord: Metal would simply copy all of Bowser's powers, plus that of Jr. and the Koopalings, and also Kamek, Kammy Koopa, King Boo and the entire Koopa Troop. As Metal Overlord, all he has to do is to fire a single superlaser and watch Bowser's charred corpse lie on the floor. Yes, Bowser is durable, but, like ScrewAttack said, he can be killed by super lava (NSMBDS, people) and a hit with immense force. Again, this comes from NSMBDS; when you make Dry Bowser fall off the bridge, he DIES. The lights in his eye sockets go out, and when you find him with Jr. in the finale, he doesn't move. Bowser has actually died at this point. #Roboticizer. All Eggman needs to do is turn Bowser into a robot and he's his slave. He can then command him to obliterate his army, and then to commit suicide. "But Bowser can turn into Giga Bowser and..." NO. Shut up. I'm not hearing you out on this one. Giga Bowser does NOT exist. "You f*cking idiot ! Of course he-" SILENCE ! Now, hear me out. Giga Bowser does indeed exist in Smash Bros. You saw the point ? "SMASH BROS." Yep. Giga Bowser does not exist in the Marioverse. Only in Smash Bros. And using Giga Bowser thus equals to using custom moves from the series, like Greninja's Explosive Attack and Mario's Shock Cape, Scalding F.L.U.D.D. and the Explosive (Jump) Punch. Even if he had Giga Bowser, he could still potentially lose to Metal. Take Melee for an example; he can actually be defeated in the Adventure Mode. The winner is Dr. Eggman. "OK... but how about Wario VS Knuckles ? Wario wins, eh ?" *Shakes head and facepalms in dissapointment* The point that disproves EVERYTHING is as follows: You know when Sonic stated in Shadow's game that super forms are invincible, eh ? Well... In Sonic 3 & Knuckles, good ol' Knucklehead actually smashes Sonic straight out of his super form. Which is INVINCIBLE. And he also destroyed half of a moon base with a single punch in Sonic X, if i recall correctly. On a wall. Not on a control module, bomb or electricity wires. Wario's never done anything like that, and contrary to popular belief, his ground pound has almost no killing potential, despite his weight. So he can't ground pound people for an easy kill, unlike what AnimationRewind and so many others stated. Wario-Man's duration is also way shorter than Hyper Knuckles. Knuckles could even use Chaos Knuckles. Poof. The winner is Knuckles the Echidna. For this reason, and your Hyper/Super Knuckles < Strong Kong statement (@Adamjensen2030), Knuckles also beats Donkey Kong, especially if Chaos Knuckles and Archie Knuckles are involved. "Ehhhhh... Wario... versus.... ehhhhh... Shadow ?" Win for Shadow. Let's take a look: *Shadow is immune to mind control, so no Hypno Specks. *Wario-Man < Super/Hyper/Chaos Knuckles = Wario-Man < Super Shadow *Shadow's firearms overpower Wario's bike and Bob-ombs And here are some ways Shadow can kill Wario: :Shadow uses Chaos Control to freeze Wario, then beats him severly and finishes with a Chaos Spear. When time flows again, Wario receives all hits, and the C. Spear will ultimately destroy his head in a bloody explosion. :Chaos Blast So, what do you think Adam ? Were my explanations good ?